Kingdom Hearts a Story Retold
by Kris Phantom
Summary: When Danny's home is destroyed and his friends lost, he's not quite sure he can find them. At least he's got Sora, Donald and Goofy to help him out and protect the other worlds! need ideas for future chapters!
1. The Start of Something New

Hi again! Sorry if this makes anybody mad, but I just needed to see what I get from it. I mean really, there's like, maybe seven or eight KHDP crossovers!

Anyway, it's basically the first game (including Danny) from Danny's point of view. _I _think it'll be cool.

Kingdom Hearts: A Story Retold

Chapter 1: The Start of Something New

The moon shone a bright white as a black and white figure zoomed happily through the night sky. Danny Phantom flew around Amity Park to make sure the ghosts were all taken care of; feeling the breeze through his snow-white hair was just a calming bonus.

Seeing that everything was okay, Danny flew over to a tall building with a large satellite on its roof. Making sure no one was around; a white ring appeared around his waist. As the rings parted, one going upwards, the other going downwards, turning his black and white hazmat suit into a white and red t-shirt, casual blue jeans, and sneakers and turned his snow-white hair to raven black and glowing green eyes to crystal blue.

Danny, seeing all the lights off, tried to turn the doorknob. It was locked. Sighing, Danny fished in his pockets for his key. Finding it, he slid it into the keyhole and turned it till he heard a click. He opened the door slowly and gently, he had seen enough movies before to be careful in case his parents or his sister were waiting for him to come home, though they had never tried to lock him out before…

No one was waiting in the dark, so Danny locked the door behind him and tiptoed up the stairs toward his room. He shut his door and threw his key on his night stand before collapsing onto his bed.

The next thing Danny knew, he was standing on a giant mosaic-looking thing.

"Looks like something from a Disney cartoon…" He muttered, kneeling down and placing his hand upon a piece of the glass. His reflection looked back at him, his blue eyes shining brightly and his raven hair blending into the background.

"Don't be afraid." Came a soft voice that echoed.

"Wha-" Danny said, looking for the source.

"So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid." Danny looked around. "The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?" Danny walked forward, hoping to find the speaker. "Don't be afraid." The voice said again. Three lights came on, each showing a different weapon, a sword, a shield, and what looked like a magic wand. "Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well." Danny walked towards the sword, his natural weapon of choice. He gripped the handle and easily pulled the sword down. The other two weapons vanished. "Your path is set. You have chosen the path of the warrior."

Suddenly, the mosaic shook violently and the platforms the weapons were on sank slightly into the floor. The glass shattered and Danny fell down to anther floor, with a different image on it, and struggled to stand back up.

"There will be times when you have to fight, use your weapon to protect yourself and others. Keep your light burning strong" Shadow things appeared out of nowhere and Danny knew he had to fight them. He hit them with the sword and they vanished. A portal of darkness appeared and he sank into it quickly and he could do nothing, despite his struggles.

He found himself lying on another mosaic with a door. He stood up, opened it and went inside

"The day you open the door is both far off and very near. Don't be afraid." A series of mosaics appeared in a stair-like fashion. He ran up them toward a platform. When he arrived, he walked forward toward the middle of the platform. "The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." As he turned around, a large black thing in a man-like form rose from his shadow on the mosaic floor. "But don't be afraid. And don't forget…" the voice trailed off, as if it thought. The creature had a strangely shaped hole in its torso, and Danny was reminded of a Greek god by the way its hair (?) twisted around its head. He tried to run from this monster, but he almost fell off the edge.

"Don't be afraid? That might be a little hard." Danny muttered as he looked at it. It pulled its arm back for a punch, but a ball of dark energy formed instead. The thing punched the ground and upon instinct, Danny used the sword and hammered its hand.

After he hit it enough, the creature fell and another circle of darkness appeared underneath of Danny. The darkness reached up and Danny started to sink into it.

"-But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all." The voice said as everything went black. "So don't forget, you are the one who will open the door."

Danny woke with a start, only to find his sister glaring at him. He sat up and ran his hand through his hair.

"Somethin' wrong?" He yawned. Jazz sighed.

"When did you get in?" Danny thought for a moment then shrugged.

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to get up. Mom and Dad are down stairs and they reeeeally want to talk to you." Danny yawned, and then slide out of bed. He walked over to his closet and grabbed some clean clothes out. "You get dressed. I'll wait outside." Jazz walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Once Danny was dressed, he met Jazz in the hallway. He heard his parents arguing downstairs.

"-Has been late-"

"-But he has to have-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Maddie, please listen-"

"Look at his grades!"

"I saw them-"

"He doesn't do his chores, Jack! We don't even know _what _our son does!"

"We could ask-"

"He'll lie!"

"Maybe he wouldn't if-"

"If what?!" To that, It didn't seem that Jack had any response. Jazz tugged on Danny's sleeve and gestured to the stairs. Danny gulped even though he knew he didn't do anything wrong. Danny followed his sister downstairs to face his parents.

They turned to look at him once he and Jazz were at the foot of the staircase.

"Uh, hi." Danny greeted nervously. Maddie looked very angry. She crossed her arms.

"And just where were you last night, young man?"

"I, uh, well-"

"_Now_ Danny." Danny was panicking now, what could he say without giving it away that he was half-ghost? Jazz got defensive for him, hooray for big sisters!

"Mom! You're badgering him! Let him breathe for a minute!" Maddie put her hand over her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, go sit down." Maddie walked away, down the stairs to the lab. Danny's ghost sense went off, and Jazz sat down. Danny made his way toward the front door. Jack, who had stayed behind, gripped Danny's arm as he went by. Danny stopped and looked at his father curiously.

"Son, can I talk to you privately?"

"Uh, yeah." Danny watched as Jazz shrugged and left the house, with a thermos. "What's wrong? Why's Mom steamed?" Jack sighed.

"She's mad at you staying out so late every day. And your grades, attendance, and not doing your chores. Well, the chores part is mine."

"So, what didja want to talk about?" Danny's ghost sense went off again. Luckily, Jack didn't notice.

"Well, your mother wanted to know why you were not keeping up with those things. Y'know, are you doing drugs, or drinking, or anything like that?" Danny looked appalled and shook his head, not losing eye contact. "Good, that's all I wanted to know." Jack walked happily to the lab and Danny left the house to find that ghost and his sister.

Danny rushed to the nearest alleyway and saw his sister, unconscious, propped up against the side. Mad, the white ring transformed him into his ghost form. He flew up high, and he saw an unfamiliar being. A bright purple wisp came out his mouth. The being formed what appeared to Danny as an ecto-blast, and threw it at him, knocking Danny into his human form and to a different part of the town.

He was alone. Really and utterly alone. At first Danny didn't know where he was. All he knew was that he had fallen through some cave ceiling. By the lighting, he guessed he had passed out and that it was a few hours later.

His clothes were torn, his hair was a mess and he just knew he was probably in more trouble than before. He looked around to try to find a way out of there, but even with his ghost powers, all he could see were drawings that covered the rocks.

With a jolt, Danny realized who drew them. He, Tucker and Sam. About a week after the meteor shower and Sam had come to Amity Park. They were all about four or five then, and they hadn't even tried to find the cave since they were eight. It was amazing the cave still existed with the drawings not faded whatsoever.

"I bet Sam and Tucker would love to see this old place again." Danny said with a smile. One picture in particular caught his eye. The picture he and Sam had drawn of each other. Sam had always been a better drawer, but this was the first one she had really drawn. The picture was drawn next to a weird door that he couldn't open. "Well, I guess the dream wasn't entirely right. I can't open _this_ door."

Danny found one of the rocks they had used and knelt down by the drawing. Pulling out a heart-shaped locket from his pocket, he drew Sam's drawing of him giving the locket to his rather badly drawn picture of her. As he stood up to admire his work, a man dressed in a dark brown cloak stepped out of the shadow, catching Danny's eye.

"I've come to see the door to this world."

"Huh?"

"This world has been connected."

"Connected? Connected to what?"

"Tied to the darkness... soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this, huh? Where _did _you come from?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"That's not an answer!"

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

"Hey! The only thing I have a hard time understanding is Math. And if there is something else to learn, I'll learn that, too!"

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." Danny turned to look at the door. He couldn't understand what this door meant to the strange man, but he had promised the man he would learn. Danny always did his best to keep his promises. When he turned back, the man was gone.

"Weird, wonder what that was all about." Danny muttered, shaking his head. He looked around the cave for the way out and for any sign of the strange man. He found the little tunnel that led to the entrance that he had to crawl out of.

Sam and Tucker were waiting for him when he managed to free himself from the crawl-space. Danny smiled sheepishly while Sam tapped her foot in annoyance.

"Finally we find you." Sam said angrily. The she looked at where Danny had actually come from. "How'd you find _this_?"

"Dunno, I was really thrown over here and crashed through the top." Danny shrugged. He shoved his hands into his pockets, partly out of habit, and partly out of wanting to make sure the locket was still there. Sam sighed.

"So who was it this time?"

"Nobody I know, and that's saying that it was even a ghost." Danny looked away, thinking. What _was_ that thing?

"Well, what else would it have been? Have you been ticking other species off with your powers?" Tucker asked, trying to be funny. Geez, what a friend.

Danny just sighed.

"Hey, how 'bout we go for ice cream? My treat." Danny suggested, trying to change the subject.

"Think you can afford it?" Sam teased, even though she knew she would only get the tofu-cone, being the ultra-recyclo vegetarian that she was. Danny smirked and checked his pockets.

"I got thirty bucks, which should be more than enough for all of us." The three of them walked towards the old but still familiar dirt road that had not seen any visitor for the last six years.

**Okay, so basically Destiny Islands, but a city called Amity Park. Please review! I wantr a few reviews, and I know that's not too much to ask for.**


	2. The End Of A World

Yay

Yay! Chapter 2!! I finally wrote it!

Oh, and, Hordak's Pupil, Shame on you! You should really play the game! Oh, well. I hope this gives an accurate account of the game... maybe none of the adrenaline rush, but still... Oh, and by the by, for those who are reading The death of a secret, I'm at a deadlock with it. But it shall be written! Trust me!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Darksides, Shadows, Keyblades (yet), or anything relating to Kingdom Hearts or Danny Phantom.

_Chapter 2: The End of a World_

Danny stared at his ice cream, lost in thought.

"Danny, are you alright?" Sam's voice tore through his thoughts, making him look up at her violet eyes. He had to blink to look away from them.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your ice cream is melting, and you usually eat it by now." It _was_ dripping, but Danny still had that flying thing, the black things from his dream, the man in the cave, and what their connection could be on his mind. "C'mon, you can tell me." Sam said this part softly, despite the fact that Tucker had gotten up to throw away his ice cream stick and stretch his legs.

It's nothing; I just have a lot on my mind." Danny shrugged and licked his ice cream, catching most of the melting parts. He finished his ice cream and went to throw away the stick, the locket feeling as heavy as his heart. He really wanted to tell her, but he didn't know how. Sam shrugged and looked up at the sky.

"Looks like it's gonna rain again." She muttered softly, though Danny could still hear her. He looked too. There was something weird about those clouds...

"They don't look like rain clouds to me." Tucker looked up at Danny's words. Lightning was streaming between the clouds as they traveled.

"Well, whatever they are, rain would still be bad for my babies!" Tucker rubbed his PDA against his cheek while Sam and Danny groaned. How'd they stuck with the weird kid? Danny shook his head.

"We'd better head home anyways," Danny said. "I'll probably be grounded for an eternity if I can't think of a good excuse for disappearing like that. Oh, did you see Jazz?"

"Yeah, they blame you though, well your ghost half at least." Tucker shrugged.

"She's okay, right?"

"Yep, just a bump on the head. That's all it was." Sam explained. "I wanna go check out that old cave of ours, what about you two?"

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm kinda tired, I mean we did just get let out of school yesterday." Tucker yawned.

"Oh fine. See you tomorrow, then." Sam gave a final wave and walked away towards her house. Tucker turned to Danny, having seen the disappointment in his crystal blue eyes as Sam left.

"Dude, just tell her already!"

"B-but-"

"C'mon, we all know, so just tell her how you feel."

"I don't know how, though." Danny admitted softly, his gaze downcast.

"Whatever, I'm goin' home. See ya." Danny sighed.

_"I've come to see the door to this world."_

"Hey, Tuck, do you think there are other worlds out there, you know, besides here and the Ghost Zone?" Danny said as an after thought.

I dunno, it's possible, I guess. Why?

"Just something someone said. No real reason."

"Well, don't let it get to you, OK?" Tucker turned and walked down the street. Danny sighed again as he, too, walked down the street towards his house, hoping beyond all hope that he wasn't in too much trouble.

Before he had walked up the stairs, the front door to his house swung open and his sister wrapped her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. Danny couldn't breathe as Jazz forced the air from his lungs.

"Jazz... I-I can't... breathe!" Danny choked out.

"Oh, sorry." Jazz let go of him as she started back into the tall building. "We've got to tell Mom and Dad-" And as luck would have it, the GAV pulled into the street as she said it. Maddie jumped out of the RV before it had stopped and proceeded to crush Danny for the second time that day.

"Daniel James Fenton, if you EVER disappear like that again, you'll be grounded for an eternity!" His mother threatened as she let go of him. Jack ran up the stairs after Maddie had gone inside and pat Danny on the shoulder before he hurried in. Danny looked up at the sky; the clouds were still there. That's when he noticed, the clouds were going _against_ the wind.

"Jazz," he caught his sister before she could cross the threshold into the house. "Don't you notice anything weird about those clouds?" Jazz didn't even try to look up.

"They're just clouds, Danny. Nothing more, I mean, it's theoretically impossible for them to be. You're just over paranoid."

Danny stared at his sister in disbelief. She hadn't even _looked_, or at least given him a chance to explain. Was he the only one who noticed anything strange? Those clouds had to fit in with the other strange occurrences, they couldn't be ghost related, he'd given Vortex back to Observants a long time ago, or a least it felt like a long time to him. Jazz went inside and Danny followed suit.

Maddie and Jack were in the lab when Danny went down to check for anything that might explain what was going on to him.

"Dear," Maddie called to Danny from the table. "Be careful, the Fenton Portal might explode!" She had to yell to be heard over the noise of the tools they were using, which were honestly making Danny's oversensitive ears ache. Sparks flew from the portal as he cautiously made his way over to his parents.

"What happened?" Danny asked once the tools had stopped to cool down and his ears had stopped aching. Maddie took her hood and goggles off and sighed.

"We don't know. The portal cut off and every attempt to get up and running hasn't worked. It's like it doesn't exist anymore." Well, whaddaya know.

"When did it cut off?"

"Two days ago. Vladdy's been helping us while you were at school." Jack explained as they watched more sparks emit from the portal. That explains the lack of ghosts the last few days but, what caused it? Maybe Clockwork could tell him, but, nine out of ten, he was in the Ghost Zone when the portal shut down. Maybe everything'll be alright tomorrow, he thought. Wait a second-

"Vlad's helping?" That was probably the most startling thing he had heard. If Vlad's helping, then that means his portal turned off, too.

"Yep, just like when those ghosts attacked the city." Jack sounded kinda proud to have the bad guy helping them.

"Which time?" Danny sounded rather bitter.

"When we found out that Phantom-punk's name. Nobody's seen him lately, either. Hmph. I always knew that humanoid proto-plasm was no good." As Jack continued to rant and rave about how evil ghosts (Danny Phantom, mostly) were, Danny went up the stairs. He met Jazz as he was going across the living room when he remembered.

"Hey, Jazz? What had attacked you earlier?" Jazz looked startled and was about to tell him that it must've been a ghost when she realized what he was trying to find out.

"Geez, are you still on that cloud thing?" Jazz shook her head and went into the kitchen before Danny could reply. He sighed as he went upstairs to his room to try to relax.

He laid down in his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about what had happened. Everything had to connected, but why wouldn't anyone believe him? Without even thinking about it, he looked out the window. The clouds were gathering by the beach. And the cave.

"Oh, no, the cave!" He jumped up as he remembered the hole he most likely put in the roof and ran down the stairs and out the door, his T-shirt flapping against his skin in the wind and his sneakers clapping on the pavement as he ran toward the cave.

Sam's bike and Tucker's scooter were propped up against some large rocks that were a few yards from the cave. Black things like the ones from the dream rose out of the ground. Instead of going in like he had planned, because one, a large pink door blocked his way, two, the black things were obviously after him, and three, something was telling him to head for the beach. Something was definitely wrong, he could _feel_ it, and he'd never gone against these feelings. That's what made him a hero.

Danny ran through the giant ant-like things and stepped onto the sand, slowing his pace as the black things seemed to shrink away from it. He saw Ticker staring out to sea. He also saw the moon was replaced by a giant swirling ball of darkness.

"Tucker!" Danny called as he ran to his friend. "Where's Sam? I thought she was with you!"

"The door has opened." Tucker said as he turned around, almost trance-like.

"What?"

"The door has opened, Danny! Now we can see the outside world!"

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Sam!"

"Sam's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Tucker sounded like he knew what he was talking about, and that he really wasn't afraid. Somewhere, deep in Danny's heart, he knew that someone else was going through this, too. Word for word. And that Tucker was going crazy.

Tucker held out his hand in an offering that said 'we'll go together'.

"Tucker..." Just then, a 'puddle' of darkness appeared underneath Tucker, who looked very calm. The darkness rose and slithered up Tucker's body. Danny ran foreword only to find another puddle beneath him. Danny reached for Tucker's hand, but fell short an inch. The darkness kept him from protecting his friend.

As the darkness crept up his body, a strange feeling that he'd had since the dark things first showed up strengthened. And, to top it all off even though he'd never admit it, he was afraid. Afraid of the darkness that was engulfing them. Afraid of what will happen next. Afraid that it already had Sam.

Everything went black as the darkness encased them. Suddenly, a bright light appeared through the darkness. The light grew in intensity chasing the darkness away.

Then Danny felt dizzy. When his head had stopped spinning and hurting, he realized he was still on the beach. Tucker was nowhere in sight.

Danny felt weight in his right hand. He looked and saw a giant key in his hand.

'What's this?' He thought, looking the strange weapon over.

'_Keyblade, Blade-key, Keysword, something like that.' _His ghost half responded in his head.

'What makes you say that?'

'_It's a sword that looks like a key. Betcha twenty bucks it's the first one.'_

'You're on.' Even though he couldn't really bet with his ghost half, he still did. He looked up, determined to find Sam, who hopefully hadn't gone AWOL like Tucker.

"_Keyblade..." _ There was the voice from the dream! It kept repeating that over and over again.

'_Toldja.' _His ghost half 'sounded' pleased. After silently telling it to 'shut up', he listened harder, only to find the voice gone, and his new fiends back.

He fought his way back to the pink door, the Keyblade made the evil ant things disappear in one hit. In Danny's opinion, ants that tried to kill you weren't very nice ants. The door opened as he approached and he stepped inside, glad he didn't have to crawl to get in. He ran through the tunnel and stopped when he saw Sam.

"Sam!" He called. Sam turned around as she had been facing the weird door. She looked...sad. Or maybe tired. Right now, Danny couldn't tell which.

"Danny..." Sam said his name softly; Danny's heart clenched. She tried to reach him by stretching her arm, but the door behind her swung open and a strong wind of darkness blew from it, eventually blowing Sam into Danny's arms. Or at least it should have, but she just disappeared when she hit his chest.

The wind blew harder and threw Danny back through the tunnel and out the pink door.

He had expected to land on grass or rocks, but he didn't. It was sand, he had landed on his hands and knees, almost getting a facefull of it. He looked around and gasped. He couldn't see anything but flying debris as far as the eye could see. He as on the only stable piece of earth left. He stood up and turned around, awed. Suddenly, the earth under him shook as the 'god' from his dream stepped onto it. Holding the Keyblade in front of him with both hands, Danny charged as the black thing punched the ground and ran up its arm and slashed it across the chest. It howled in pain at the Keyblade's prowess. Danny then chose this moment, since he was still in the air, to finish it off with an upside-down turning right-side-up spinning attack that cut both its arms off and slashed its side deep beyond repair. It gave a devilish scream as its arms evaporated into dark tendrils, fading into the air, shaking the stubs it now had in place of the severed limbs. Now on the ground, Danny ran to the monster's legs and leapt up to finish splitting its middle. The Keyblade easily cut through the fading darkness that made up the creature's body.

The ground shook as the Darkside collapsed, breaking away from whatever was holding it in place. All Danny could do was hold on while it spiraled out of control toward the growing darkness that had once been the moon. He lost his grip and was thrown in.

"Look, stars're goin' out!" A strange dog cried out as two stars brightened, then vanished, leaving nothing in their places.

"Come on, let's hurry." The dog's friend, the duck, said. The dog nodded in agreement as the two walk off with an almost normal dog (almost normal because it walks on four paws, doesn't wear clothes or talk). As the three walked up the steps to where an Accessory Shop was, the little yellow dog separated himself from the group to go down an alleyway as the duck complained about having to find the 'key' and the other dog saying to find some guy named 'Leon'.The other dog noticed the yellow dog.

"Hey, uh Donald? I think that-"

"Oh, what do you know, ya big palooka." Donald grumbled.

"What do I know?" The dog pondered his own intelligence, tapping his gloved finger against his chin, before giving up. "Come on, Pluto!" He called to him before walking the other way.

Wha-oh. That's VERY bad... gulps

I'd just like to let you know that no shadows where harmed in the making of this scene, they're too cute! hugs random shadow

Random Shadow: 'Pook!'

That means, "Review or I'll take your heart and eat it!"

Shadow: 'Pook pook!'

'Oookkkkkaaaayyyyy...Isn't that going a little over-

'POOK!!' Like twenty shadows appear and try to attack

pulls out Oblivion and Oathkeeper They haven't had a chance to review! Whacks a couple shadows that jumped at me Hurry and review! I can't keep them off forever!


	3. new town, new friends

Hey! Sorry it's takin' so long, but here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Danny Phantom, or any Heartless. Yet. There is always a 'yet'. I _might_ think of something cool.

_**Chapter 3: New Town, New Friends**_

Danny felt something wet touch his arm and jumped to his feet when the something licked his face. The something was a strange little yellow dog with black floppy ears and a rather thin black tail that was wagging furiously. He was obviously happy Danny had woken up. Danny tried to grab his green collar to find out the dog's name was, but he had other plans, like waking another boy up. Danny stood up and leaned against the wall to watch.

The boy had really spiky dark brown hair, a white-blue-gray half jacket with a hood, a red zip-up shirt underneath (the jacket was open), a blue belt, a chain of crowns on his right side, red shorts that fanned out, a crown charm necklace, and oversized yellow shoes.

On the first try, the other boy was still half asleep.

"What a dream..." he muttered. The dog jumped on him, probably scaring him into knowing it wasn't one, because he said it like this: "This isn't a dream!"

"I wish it was..." Danny muttered as the boy got up and noticed him.

"Um, hi. I'm Sora." The boy introduced.

"Danny."

Where are we?" Sora asked as he looked around at their new surroundings.

"No clue." Danny shrugged with open palms.

"Oh, boy."

"Just what I was thinking..." Sora turned to the dog.

"Do you know where we are?" The dog seemed to hear something and ran off, leaving Sora and Danny behind. "Hey..."

"So much for that." Danny commented dryly. "We should find someone who _can_ tell us."

"Looks like there's a building right in front of us, so let's try there first."

"Good idea." Danny agreed and walked with Sora out of the alley.

"This is totally weird... We're in another world!" Sora seemed very happy about this when he saw all the different people assembled in the square. Everything seemed old fashioned, like something you'd find in Europe that may have been built a hundred years ago.

"C'mon, there might be someone inside." Danny said, pointing to the Accessory Shop behind them, breaking Sora's concentration.

"Oh, right. Let's go." Together, they walked in.

There was a large fire place, a couch, a display piece, and a counter with a blonde old man behind it. The old man wore blue pants, an orange waist band, a white shirt, and goggles. He slouched a little, too. The old man turned to them.

"Hey, there, how can I... Aw, it's only a couple of kids." He had a slight country accent.

'We're not kids!" Both of them said it, at the same time. "And it's Sora/Danny!" They said their own names, but they looked at each other in confusion.

'How did he know what I was gonna say?' To that, his ghost-half didn't seem to have an answer.

"Okay, okay, simmer down. So, why the long faces, Sora, Danny? You lost or somethin'?"

"No! Well, maybe. Where are we?" Once again, both boys had spoken at once.

"Huh?" The old man told them very quickly.

"Traverse Town..." Danny had no clue where that was, but Sora was eager to find out more.

"So, gramps, is this really another world?"

"Don't call me gramps!" The old man shot back. "The name's Cid! Anyway... not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island." Then he turned to Danny. "Or your city."

"Hmm... guess we'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi."

"And Sam and Tucker."

"Well, good luck with whatever it is that you're doing. If you ever run in to trouble, you come here. I'll look out for you." With that, the two boys left to search the town. They walked to the side of the shop and behind. There was a large and really heavy looking door at the end of the path.

As the door closed behind them, a man ran past like he was being chased by something. He fell down and a bright pink-white light appeared as a heart-shaped crystal floated out of the man's chest, only to be trapped in a small orb of darkness. The orb took the shape of what reminded Danny of a knight, as it had armor on, but it had a funny symbol on its breast-plate. It moved in jerks before it did a small flip and vanished. The man had disappeared, too.

Danny and Sora ran forward to try to see where the little soldier-thing went, but the giant ants wanted to say 'hi' again.

Both Sora and Danny pulled out their Keyblades.

"You got one, too!" Sora exclaimed as he looked at Danny's Keyblade, which was identical to his own. Danny nodded as they beat the Shadows. "They were on my island!" Sora couldn't hold it in afterwards. Danny almost thought Sora was crying. He put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"If they're here, then we'd better find our friends before these guys do." Sora nodded in agreement before they walked down the steps talking about their worlds.

------------------

"My parents are actually kinda hostile..." Danny trailed off, wondering what could have happened to them. He hoped they were alright.

"Worried?"

"Yeah, about my sister, too."

"What's she like?"

"Bossy, overprotective."

"I guess all red-heads are. Kairi's the same way." Sora sighed softly.

"Miss your _girl_friend?" Danny couldn't help but tease the brunette, whose face burned a deep red.

"She's NOT my girlfriend! What about Sam? Isn't she YOUR girlfriend?" Danny's surprised face flushed an almost deeper red than Sora's, who gave a large triumphant smile. Sora seemed to like making his new friend blush. Danny decided to change the subject before it could go on.

"What're your parents like?"

"My mom is like, really, really nice."

"And your dad?"

"I never knew him. He left before I was born." Sora remarked sadly. It was one thing to have a bad dad, but it's another thing entirely to not have one at all.

"If he's out there, we'll find him." Danny could make that promise. If they didn't find him before their friends, then maybe they'd get a chance after this.

"What do your parents do?"

"They...hunt ghosts." He said it with trepidation, trying to make it seem like he was embarrassed about it.

"I thought ghosts didn't exist, or at least that's what Riku told me."

"They exist on my world, but they're more annoying than dangerous. Especially the Box Ghost. He annoys me— I mean the town— the most." He managed to catch himself at the last minute. He didn't know how well Sora could keep a secret, and with said brunette as overly excited as he was, it wouldn't be easy to find out.

"He can't be THAT bad." Danny nodded slowly with a blank stare.

"He is. Trust me." They continued walking and talking, not paying attention to where they were going. Turns out that they were born on the same day, so they were almost exactly the same age!

Sora was laughing at Dash's stupidity when they realized they were lost. They had walked down a pathway and were standing in front of a large blue door.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's see who lives here!" Sora said, pushing the door open before Danny could tell him not to. Up above, on a ledge a duck and a dog walked out.

"Not here, either!" Donald sounded really mad.

"This could take a while..." The dog muttered softly.

Inside the building, Danny and Sora saw a pair of adult Dalmatians. The one with the blue collar noticed the boys and grabbed a picture in his jaws to show them. In the photo, the mommy and daddy Dalmatians were literally surrounded by what looked like a bazillion puppies!

"You want us to find your puppies for you?" The dogs' eyes lit up at Danny's words.  
"Okay, we'll find 'em." Nodding and waving, the boys left in favor of finding their way around. They wandered a bit until they hit a large door labeled '3rd District'. They pushed the door open and walked to the next district of Traverse Town.

Next time on... Kingdom Hearts a Story Retold—

Will we find out any other similarities between our heroes? Will they find their friends? Will the Dalmatian puppies be found and retrieved? Will the Heartless make a snack out of somebody else? Catch all this and more on the next chapter of... Kingdom Hearts a Story Retold!!!!

Review, please!


End file.
